Dauntless Trainers
by fanglunawolf
Summary: This is another no-war divergent story. Tris and Tobias train the transfers and Christina and Uriah train the Dauntless Born. Rated T just in case. FOURxTRIS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story. I know that these No-war Divergent fanfics are common but I love them so much I just had to write one! Hope you enjoy!**

Tris POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Tobias. I smiled at his sleeping form next to mine, he didn't look so much like an adult when he was asleep. OH MY GOD! Today is my first day to train the transfers with Tobias. I quietly rolled out of bed and raced to the shower. It really is a miracle that Tobias doesn't wake up to the sound of my loud blow dryer. I decided to straighten my hair (which now has purple highlights) , and got dressed in the outfit that Christina had picked out for me which consisted of: a black V-neck, black cutoff shorts, and my black combat boots.

"Hey, Tobias" I shook him awake.

He groaned, "Trisssss, OH MY GOD! Today's Choosing Day!"

I giggled at his reaction that was identical to mine. Suddenly Tobias jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

"I'll be in the cafeteria!" I yelled at him.

"Kay!" he answered me.

* * *

><p>Tobias and I stood side by side waiting for the initiates to arrive.<p>

"So," Tobias asked me, "you wanna be called Six this year, huh?"

I nodded and turned to Christina "Ya hear that Christina? You better call me Six in front of the initiates."

"Yea, yea, yea." Christina answered.

"And that goes for you too Uriah." I warned Uriah who was gonna be training the Dauntless Born with Christina this year.

"Kay, Trissy." He winked at me and I growled.

"So who do you think will jump first?" Tobias interrupted.

"Hmm, maybe Erudite," Christina answered.

"I'm bettin' on Candor." Uriah said.

"I agree with Christina," I told them.

"I think Abnegation." Tobias said, "Whoever wins the bet gets $20."

"But that means if an Erudite jumps I'll only get $10" I whined at him.

He shrugged, "Sucks to be you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" we heard a sudden shrill scream as a black and white blob landed in the net.

I went over to pull the initiate up, "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Hazel," she said firmly.

"FIRST JUMPER, HAZEL." Tobias yelled as everyone cheered.

The rest of the initiates jumped and soon all of them were lined up in front of us.

"Welcome to initiation," Tobias said, "I'm Four, that's Six, Uriah, and Christina. Six and I will be training the transfers and Uriah and Christina will take the Dauntless Born. Now Dauntless Born you can leave with your trainers."

The Dauntless Born followed Christina and Uriah to the dorms and Tobias and I began our tour.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to update as often as I can, that is, if anyone reads this... Anyways, please review and I'll try to get another chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for everyone's support, you were all super supporting and to be honest I'm actually surprised you even took the time to read my story...I know that I would immediately skip past a story if it was only 1 chapter long but now my perspective has changed, so thanks! Anyways here's the chapter.**

**(Sorry I forgot to do this last chapter!) Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my brain...**

Tris POV

We have 9 transfers in all including:

Gus (Amity)

Hazel (Candor) **(AN: Dear TFIOS Fans, See what I did there? :D)**

Phoebe (Erudite)

Gabby (Erudite)

Josh (Candor)

Kiana (Candor)

Mark (Erudite)

Rory (Candor)

Griffin (Amity)

"So, the first the thing we will be teaching you today is how to throw knives." I announced to the initiates as I stepped in front of the target, grinning widely.

The initiates stood off to the side watching me as I spoke.

"Uh, if I may ask, why are you standing in front of the target Six?" Mark questioned me.

"Because," Tobias answered, while spinning a knife in his hands, "she's gonna help me demonstrate."

Whispsers resonated through the training room. I held up a hand, signaling for them to shut up. They eventually quieted down and Tobias took six knives from the knife table. I waited as he slowly lifted his arm to throw the first one. Wham! It hit right above my head, pinning a single hair to the target.

"Come on! You can do better than that Four!" I jeered at him.

He smirked at me and threw the second one just below my left ear. Then the third one, below my right ear. The fourth one next to my left hip. The fifth one next to my right hip, each knife getting closer and closer to my body. Then finally the sixth one pinning down my sleeve on my right shoulder, and at the same time nicking a tiny part of my shoulder. As I stood up my sleeve ripped and I sighed disappointedly, looks like this shirt was ruined. Then I curtsied sloppily to the crowd of initiates gaping and walked over next to Tobias.

I clucked my tongue at him and shoved my ripped shirt sleeve at him, "Look what you did." Then I proceeded to walk out of the room, "I'm gonna go get a new shirt, since _somebody_ ruined the one I have on.

I walked all the way back to the apartment that Tobias and I share and threw on a black flowy tank top, not taking any chances on the whole sleeves thing. As I walked back to the training room my stomach rumbled, quite loudly, so I decided to stop by the cafeteria and grab something to eat. I got a muffin for Tobias, and a chocolate bar with a muffin for me.

When I got back to the training room noone noticed my return so I snuck up behind Tobias and smashed his muffin on his head.

Out of reflex he turned around and reached for my arm twisting it around and slamming me on the ground. On the ground I swung my legs at his ankles and he collapsed to the ground on top of me.

I burst out laughing from underneath him and all the initiates wete staring at us.

"Six?" He asked.

i just kept laughing and rolled out from underneath him. I finally stopped laughing and opened my eyes, only to burst out laughing again at the sight of Tobias picking muffin crumbs out of his hair. He stuck his tongue out at me and I pushed myself up off the ground.

I was still laughing my butt off and didn't realize that I had left my muffin and chocolate on the floor until I felt something soft and squishy being smashed on my head. I gasped, my laughter cut off abruptly, and looked up to see Tobias grinning triumphantly at me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground.

**Hahahaha! More food fighting next chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Tris POV

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground.

We wrestled on the floor for a few minutes with the initiates still staring at us until the door opened and we froze.

"Woah, what's going on here?" asked Uriah.

I stood up and brushed all of the remaining muffin crumbs off of me, "Nothing."

"Okay! Well I came by to collect my 20 bucks, since you guys BOTH lost the bet."

Aw man, I was hoping he had forgotten about that...

"Okay. INITIATES GET BACK TO WORK!" The initiates scrambled back to their targets.

"Ooooooo," Uriah's eyes landed on my precious, half-smashed chocolate bar, "on second thought, I'll take that chocolate bar as payment for both of you"

"N-" I started to say when I was cut off by Tobias.

"Deal," he agreed.

Tobias handed Uriah the chocolate bar and they shook hands. Then Uriah walked off with _my_ candy bar.

"FOUR!" I whined, "that was my last piece of food left!"

He smirked at me, "That's what ya get for smashing a muffin into my beautiful hair."

I huffed at him frustratedly. Then the bell rang for lunch.

"OH MY GOD, YES, JUST WHAT I NEEDED. LUNCH TIME!" I yelled as I raced out of the training room at top speed, heading for the delicious food.**  
><strong>

Not surprisingly I was one of the first people in the cafeteria and I loaded my plate with tons of good food. Including: two hamburgers, some fries, a slice of pizza, and a slice of dauntless cake. I sat down at my regular table and watched as all of the people slowly filed in. Finally the initiates came and all of the Dauntless cheered for them. Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene all sat down next to me. I was feeling a little better after getting some food in my system.

"So what do you think of the new initiates?" Christina asked me.

"Hmm, well Gus and Hazel seem to like eachother a lot, Gabby is a bit odd, Kiana and Phoebe seem pretty tough, I like Griffin's name, and yea.. They seem like a pretty good bunch to me." I answered her.

She laughed, "Do you even know them very well yet?"

I shook my head, "Not after the big muffin fight taking up all of my time. But the reason why I think Gabby is weird is cuz when I helped her out of the net she kept muttering something about 'Raxicoricofallipatorious'...**(AN: Dear Whovians, did I spell that right?) **whatever that means...Oh! And by the way Four and I are keeping our relationship a secret from the initiates, until they find out for themselves, so don't ruin our game!"

Tobias turns toward me, "We are?"

"Yup!"

Our table talked a little while longer about whatever it is we talk about then Tobias and I had to go show the initiates to their dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Morning*<strong>

Tobias POV

I wake up (miraculously) before Tris and watch her sleep for a few minutes. No it's not creepy. While I'm staring at her non-stalkerishly she mumbles "At midnight we ride. Bring potato.", I have to hold in a laugh at that. Sometimes she says weird things in her sleep regarding potatoes like one time she said, and I quote, "Toto, we're not in potato land anymore..". It was really weird.

I glance at the clock to see that it's only 7:00, we have to be in the training room by 8:30. I get up anyways and take a shower, get dressed in my usual, black tshirt with jeans attire and wake up Tris.

"POTATO!" She yells out, "Oh, morning Tobias."

"Morning." I say, "Im gonna go grab us some breakfast, you get ready."

"Okay!" She responds.

I run down to the cafeteria and grab us each two pancakes and some coffee for me, as Tris despises the bitter taste. When I open the door I see Tris dressed in her black tshirt that says 'Wild Child' on it in white lettering, black ripped up skinny jeans, and all of her piercings, including: four in each ear and one in the nose.

**Okay! So that's it for this chapter, I based the character Gabby off of my friend Gabby in real life who is obssesed with Dr. Who. HI GABBY, IF UR READUNG THIS! Anyways I'm gonna try to do a chapter from some of the initiates POVs soon and also does anyone know who MoonMoon is? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I don't know how many of you guys know who MoonMoon is but I'm gonna add him into the story cuz he's hilarious. By the way MoonMoon is a dog.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not even MoonMoon, or TFIOS, or Divergent, or Gabby, or Dr. Who...You get the idea...**

Tris POV

"Today we will be continuing with knife throwing," I inform the initiates. They all nod or mumble some form of agreement. "Four and I will be watching you to see how you do. Just remember, this is the easy stage of training so prepare yourselves."

They all seem to be throwing okay, all of them have hit the target at least three times. Phoebe seems to be doing the best, she has hit the bullseye maybe five times. She's almost as good as me. Almost. I've been practicing since initiation and now I can easily hit the bullseye with both my left, and right hand. I remember when Tobias threw knives at my head. That was a fun experience (note the sarcasm). I am interrupted from my thoughts when the bell for lunch rings. Wow, it's already lunch? All of the initiates file out of the training room and Tobias and I follow. Suddenly I get an idea and jump on Tobias's back, or try to jump on his back. He crashes to the ground with me on top of him.

"What do you eat, rocks?" He grumbles from underneath me.

"Why, you missing some from you're head?" I counter. **(AN: Maximum Ride Quote! Well not the exact words but close enough..oh! By the way, I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

He gets up and brushes himself off and this time I warn him, "Four, I'm gonna jump on your back now."

"Wait, what, no-" he starts to say before I jump on his back again. He staggers a little but then regains his balance.

"Go horsie, go!" I yell into his ear. He tries as best as he can to run while carrying me and by now the initiates are long gone. We enter the Cafeteria and I make him carry me to the table before getting off of his back. "Now, I command you to bring me food."

He mock bows and says, "At your service my queen."

I smile as he walks off to get me my cheeseburger, training the initiates wouldn't be half as fun without him.

* * *

><p>*later that day*<p>

Tobias POV

I can't wait to give Tris her present. I invited her to dinner tonight and plan to give her something really special, I hope she likes it!

* * *

><p>We eat dinner in a comfortable silence. I took her to the only fancy restarant in Dauntless, it's called "Ruby's". I bounce my leg under the table nervously as she finishes up her late of ribs. Then I pay the bill and grab her hand.<p>

"I wanna give you something." I tell her.

She cocks her head to the side curiously, "What is it?"

"A surprise," I answer and start to tie a blindfold around her eyes. She pouts but let's me finish tying it. once the blindfold is all tied up tightly I take Tris's arm and start to lead her to a secluded little spot in the Pit. I let go of her arm to find the box that I had hidden and when I pick it up and tell Tris to take off her blindfold.

Tris POV

"Take off your blindfold," Tobias says to me. I untie the blinfold, eager to see what my present is.

Tobias stands in front of me holding a medium size box with holes punched in it. He smiles at me and I smile back. Then he hands me the box. I open the lid and see a...

**TO BE CONTINUED..WHAT IS IN THE MYSTERIOUS BOX?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS OTHERWISE I WILL NOT UPDATE!**

**At least four reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutout to Kayla101 for guessing what was in the box and Roxytj22 for being my muffin smashing buddy ;) Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dovergent or MoonMoon or any other fandoms that show up in my story**

I open the lid and see a dog. He looks kinda like a wolf or husky.

"His name is MoonMoon," Tobias tells me, "I mean, you can change it if you want but I just thought it fit him."

"I love him Tobias! He's so cute and chubby!"

MoonMoon looks up at me and I pick him out of the box. He licks my nose and I laugh. "He's perfect!"

Tobias looks happy at my reaction and so does MoonMoon.

Tobias and I walk back to our apartment with me carrying MoonMoon in my arms. When we get there MoonMoon is half asleep so I get ready for bed and snuggle up with him in the bed, making Tobias be hanging off the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning to a little tongue licking my face. I roll onto my back and try to shield my face but this just causes the anonymous licker to jump on my chest and lick my arms.<p>

Wait a second...someone's _licking _my face?!

I sit straight up in bed and I see a dog gazing up at me happily from his place on my stomach.

Ohhhhhhhh, now it makes sense! The anonymous licker is MoonMoon!

I glance over at the alarm clock to see what time it is and it reads 5:45am.

"Holy crap MoonMoon," I whisper to the excited little puppy sitting on me, "you sure are an early riser."

He just keeps wagging his tail like some kind of hyper little kid who just ate a bunch of sugar, that is, if kids had tails.

I sigh and lift him off of me so that I can get out of bed. Then, I look around the apartment for the dog supplies that Tobias claims he bought. I find a collar, a leash, two dog bowls, and dog food. I rrally hope that MoonMoon is poddy-trained...

I give MoonMoon some food and water, and get dressed in a black workout tank top and some yoga pants To take him out on a walk. We have a nice little walk through the Dauntless compound, no sane Dauntless member is walking through the compound at this time.

MoonMoon's collar is black with little spikes on it, he looks so adorable in it! Whlie we walk I decide to take MoonMoon to outside of the Pit, onto the grass (aka the outside world). We're walking through some trees when MoonMoon sees a bird. Of course, being MoonMoon he decides to chase the bird and he pulls on the leash so hard that it slips out of my grip.

"No! MoonMoon get back here!" I try to yell to him but he keeps powering forward, eyes fixated on the bird. Unfortunately MoonMoon is a little _too _fixated on the bird and he trips over a tree root, stumbles forward, face plants onto the ground, and tumbles into a tree.

I facepalm and mutter under my breath, "Dammit, MoonMoon."

I run over to the poor puppy and gather him into my arms, the bird is long gone after MoonMoon's big show of clumsiness. I start walking back to the apartment with MoonMoon when I realize that there are people in the Pit. That means that it's getting late if this many people are up and about.

"Crap!" I start to sprint back to our apartment with MoonMoon in my arms and accidently push over a few people in the process. Finally I reach the apartment and let myself in. MoonMoon immediately jumps onto the bed. I laugh at him and go into the bathroom do my hair. Turns out it's 8:00 so I still have some time before we have to go train the initiates, Tobias is probably in the Cafeteria. I straighten my hair and pull it up into a ponytail then I head over to the Cafeteria to meet with all my friends, of course, with MoonMoon in tow.

**I know that this chapter is really short but I don't really have any ideas! Please review with some things that I can do with this story! I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad that you guys like MoonMoon! I decided to reply to some of the reviews so here goes:**

**Otter: I'm glad that you liked MoonMoon and thanks for the suggestion of truth or dare, I can't believe that I haven't added that in yet!**

**Diverauntless4610: I should have given you a shoutout for that quote but I forgot...I will next chapter!**

**Potter97: Yes I will definitely do a truth or dare game soo****n!**

**IamDivergentDauntless14: Hey Gabby! I actually based the character Gabby off of one of my friends whose name is Gabby. Her username for if deadlybooklover so you should go check out her profile, she hasn't written any stories but she has some pretty good favorites.**

**Well that's it! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already, I don't own anything**

Today Tobias and I are pairing up initiates for fights. This is what we decided on:

Phoebe vs Mark

Gus vs Josh

Gabby vs Kiana

Griffin vs Rory

and Hazel sitting out.

I think it's a good list, I'm pretty certain that everyone is equally matched.

Once Tobias and I finish writing down the fight pairs we decide to just hang out in the training room for a bit until the initiates get here, as it's 8:15. I brought MoonMoon along because God knows what would happen if we left him alone. We start to gossip about the initiates and their personal lives, I know what you're thinking, that sounds like a fun thing to do! Well let me tell you, it is.

"I think that Hazel and Gus are a thing." I tell Tobias.

He nods his head, "Seems like it. Also Kiana and Gabby seem to be becoming good friends. I overheard them having a conversation about something called Dr. Who and which doctor they like the best, it was weird,I kinda feel bad for pairing them up..."

"I'm pretty sure Gabby brought her laptop from Erudite to Dauntless. If I had had a laptop back in Abnegation I probably would have brought it with me too."

Tobias laughed, "I'm sure you would've." He leaned forward to kiss me and I scooted closer to him, tangling my fingers in his hair. MoonMoon made a confused noise but we kept kissing until the door burst open. I jumped off of Tobias just in time as the initiates started coming in, trying to smooth down my hair and clothes. I looked over at Tobias and he winked at me.

"Today you will be fighting each other, the pairs for the fights are on the chalkboard and yes this is my dog, his name is MoonMoon and he is off-limits." I tell them.

They all rush over to look at the pairings and most of them look pretty happy with the person they will be fighting. Gus looked relieved when he saw that Hazel was sitting out. **(AN: by the way Hazel and Gus don't have cancer.)**

* * *

><p>In the end the winners were:<p>

Phoebe

Gus

Kiana

And Griffin.

There weren't any severe injuries (the rules were changed so that initiates are allowed to concede in a fight). The most important thing now is that it is finally lunch.

I walk into the Cafeteria with Tobias and fill my plate up with a sloppy joe, some French fries, strawberries, and to top it all off, dauntless cake. Doesn't that sound like the healthiest lunch ever? Yep. As I slide into my seat at our regular table I introduce MoonMoon and Uriah announces that he and Zeke will be hosting a party tonight in his apartment and that there will be Candor or Dauntless.

As soon as Uriah sits down I start to burst out laughing, remembering the last time Uriah played Candor or Dauntless.

"What's so funny?" Uriah asks me.

"I'm just...remembering..the last time you..played Candor or Dauntless and..got dared to sing...a song..of your choice to the whole..Pit...and you chose Baby by Justin Beiber...and everyone booed you...and Lynn threw...a tomato at your...face and..I threw a..potato..at your..face and you got..a black..eye from my potato." I managed to get out between fits of laughter.

The whole table except for Uriah started laughing too. Then, somehow, we got into an argument of who are the best three bands/singers. I said Sleeping With Sirens, Panic! At the Disco, and Fall Out Boy. Tobias said All American Rejects, All Time Low, and The Killers. Lynn said Pierce the Veil, Skillet, and Green Day. Marlene said Evanescence, Blink 182, and Nickelback. Zeke said Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Shinedown, and Nirvana. Shauna said My Chemical Romance, Paramore, and Mayday Parade. Uriah, of course, said Justin Beiber, Austin Mahone, and One Direction. We all booed at him and he told us that they are the "hottest" singers right now. This made us boo at him even more and I handed him my iPod and earbuds (which I always keep I in my pocket) and made him listen to bands that are actually cool. **(AN: No offense to any Justin Beiber, Austin Mahone, and One Direction fans but I'm not really a fan of these guys, I'm more into Emo/Punk music)**

Once we finish our epic argument over which bands are the best Christina doves into the topic of shopping.

"Oh my gosh Tri-er Six! We should totally go shopping tonight for the party!"

Aw man, I was hoping that she had forgotten about that, but who am I kidding, this is Christina we're talking about! She would never forget shopping. I just nod my head in defeat knowing that she won't take no for an answer. A few months ago I refused to go shopping so she kidnapped me while I was sleeping, put me into a briefcase (at least it was a big briefcase. Now that I think about it how did she get such a big briefcase? Should I be worried about her?), and I woke up in a fitting room with her yelling at me to try on whatever she throws in there. It was an extremely traumatizing experience, trust me.

"Well, I gotta go Christina, see you later!" I tell Tobias where I'm going, snatch my iPod and earbuds from Uriah, grab MoonMoon, and walk back to the training room. I sit in the training room with MoonMoon in my lap listening to Mayday Parade's Miserable at Best on my iPod. MoonMoon somehow finds a stick in the training room so I throw it for him until Tobias and the initiates come back. Since the fights are all finished we decide to do something special. Tobias calls Uriah in so that I can demonstrate how to beat someone up-I mean fight.

"So," I say, "You might remember Uriah, the Dauntless Born Initiate Trainer. Well, Uriah and I are going to demonstrate how to fight."

Kiana raises her hand, "Why is Uriah fighting you and not Four?"

"Because," Tobias answers, "I have the good sense not to."

Uriah and I get into our fighting stances

"Go!" Tobias yells.

**Okay so next chapter there will be Candor or Dauntless and Tris vs Uriah fight. Review on what you want some of the dares to be. I'll also try to do some initiate POVs later on if you want. Okay now REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the big chapter! The one with C or D and Tris vs Uriah fight! Also before I forget I would like to give a SHOUTOUT TO DIVERAUNTLESS4610 for giving me a starter sentence for chapter 5! Here are some comments on reviews that you guys made:**

**Guest: No, I don't update everyday, actually I just update randomly! it depends on what's going on during that time. Also, I will try to make the chapters longer.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story! And yes Tri-Six does like potatoes ;)**

**fangirl461046: Thanks! You're really nice! No, I don't like the authors that Uriah likes I like all of the other ones that I said though! By the way I would never kill Uriah because, frankly, he is one of the best characters in Diveregent.**

**deadlybooklover (aka Gandalf): Yes you would be pummeled by Kiana. ;D Later on I'll put in more Dr. Who references! you know what's weird? I know a lot of Dr. Who references and I don't even watch it. *gasps dramatically* This can only mean one thing..I have (pause for effect) THE GABBY DISEASE DUN DUN DUN! Haha, DFTBA!**

**OK that's all! Here's the chapter!**

"Go!" Tobias yells.

Uriah and I circle each other for a few moments before Uriah lunges at me. I easily dodge him and he almost falls from all of the momentum. I hold back a laugh and keep circling around him. He seems the slightest bit out of practice and that is my advantage. I pretend to throw a punch so that he blocks his face, but instead I knee him in the stomach.

He gasps a little bit as the wind is knocked out of him, "So that's how you wanna play Six? It's on."

The next few minutes are a flurry **(AN: Ooooo I like that word!) **of punches and kicks. Uriah manages to land a good punch to my chin and I manage to kick him in the shins a few times. In the end, Uriah rushes at me and I judo-flip him. **(AN: Dear Percy Jackson Fans, ERMERGERSH SHE'S JUST LIKE ANNABETH :O) **Uriah sighs defeatedly while he lays flat on his back on the ground.

I smile at him and offer my hand, he takes it and pulls me down with him. We both sit on the floor laughing until Uriah tags me, "Tag you're it!"

I narrow my eyes at him, THIS MEANS WAR! We start running around the training room playing tag until I catch up to him and tackle him to the ground, giving him a noogie in the process. Uriah frowns at me and gives me a wet willy.

"Uriah!" I shriek at him.

He laughs, "No one gives Uriah Pedrad a noogie!"

I smirk at him, "You mean Uriah _Lesley _Pedrad?"

He grimaces at the use of his nickname and sits up, "You are to never call me by my middle name. I hereby declare it forbidden!"

* * *

><p>*Later that day*<p>

Oh Lord please help me get through this without strangling Christina. She's already dragged me to seven stores, I mean, I didn't even know that Dauntless had so many clothing stores! But of course after _seven freaking clothing stores _we just _have _to go shoe and makeup shopping. I have a theory that Christina somehow has an endless supply of money. She reminds me of Effie Trinket from the hunger games.

After the endless hours of torture (aka 3 hours of shopping) I end up with sore feet, four more tight-fitting black tank tops, two more pairs of shorts, one leather jacket, a pair of black leather boots, and some makeup (don't ask me what makeup, Christina picked it all out I just stood there trying to see if it was possible to fall asleep standing up). Now it's time to get ready for the party. Yay! More endless hours of torture! *note the sarcasm*

I'm not gonna go into detail about the process of preparation for the party but let's just say it involved a couple of arguments involving my outfit. We were finally able to compromise and my outfit consisted of a My Chemical Romance tank top, my new leather jacket, ripped black skinny jeans, aviator sunglasses, my new boots, a couple of silver bracelets, a necklace with a pair of wings on it, and a couple of silver rings in my fingers. Christina made my hair fall in soft waves **(AN: I wonder what hard waves would look like...) **with black smokey eye makeup and red lipstick. Christina is wearing a black corset top with a leather jacket and high waisted black jeans, along with black heels and golden hoops. Her hair is straightened and she's leaving it down with smokey eye makeup like mine and red lipstick. Once we declare ourselves presentable we walk down to the party.

As usual the music is ear-shatteringly loud and it smells like alcohol. Ew. I'm just here for the Candor or Dauntless game. I go grab myself a coke and walk over to Tobias who looks lonely on the couch without me. His eyes light up as soon as he sees me and I smile at him. I go sit down next to him on the couch and he takes a sip of his beer. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of it and drink some of my coke.

Basically all we do for the next hour is sit on the couch talking and joking around, waiting for the Candor or Dauntless game to start. Finally Uri yells at everyone who he doesn't know air doesn't like to leave and the remaining people which are me, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lynn, and (obviously) Uriah.

"Okay! Lets get this party started!" Zeke says eagerly, "I'll go first."

Surprisingly Uriah doesn't protest and Zeke starts. His eyes scan the room for a bit until they land on Will, he grins evilly, "Will, C or D?"

Will doesn't seem to see Zeke's devilish grin and stupidly chooses dare.

"I dare you to let Uriah pick an outfit for you from Christina's closet."

Will bravely accepts and let's Uriah drag him to Christina's apartment. But first we take a picture of him so that later on we can create a before and after Uriah makeover picture.

We wait for about fifteen minutes before Uriah brings Will back in a miniskirt, seven inch heels, and black crop top with sparkles on it. We all burst out laughing and Uriah takes a bow. Will stumbles back over to his seat next to Christina and searches the room for a victim.

"Tris," he decides.

I sit up straighter, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to go into the Pit in a cheerleading outfit and yell WHAT TEAM!? Until someone yells WILDCATS!"

I shrug, trust me, I've had to do worse before. Zeke pulls a cheerleading outfit out of his closet. Why does he even have that? I go into the bathroom and change into the the revealing outfit and skip out to the Pit with Tobias, Will, and Mar.

I hop up to the stage that they have and grab the microphone. "Excuse me everyone but I have an extremely important question for you." I wait until everyone is looking at me then clear my throat and yell out, "WHAT TEAM?!"

No response.

I yell it again and this time I hear a few answering calls of "WILDCATS!"

I turn to see who answered me and find that it's a group of some of my initiates. Gabby, Kiana, Hazel, and Gus to be exact. I wink at them and curtsy then jump off of the stage and run back to the party.

**So here's the thing. I'm gonna continue this C or D game next chapter because I don't really have any good ideas for dares..Help! Review with any ideas you might have for dares or truths! Thanks!**

**REVIEW**


	8. HELP ME

**So, I know this isn't actually a chapter but I need help! I don't really have any ideas for the T or D game, a couple of people have given me ideas but I can't make a whole chapter out of them. HELP ME. Also, tell me what you think should happen, a chapter in Gabby's POV?, Never Have I Ever? An initiate crushing in Tobias or Tris? Should I include Doge? Please review and help me with some ideas! Thank you!**

**DFTBA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys IM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating since, like, forever ago. Anyways here are the responses to your reviews:**

**deadlybooklover: I'll try to add more Doctor Who references but you know...I DONT WATCH IT. Also, I think I'll have Uriah buy Doge, and definitely do the Christmas idea. ㈳5㈳3㈶0 DFTBA**

**thewritingranger233: You're evil...and a poser. Oh well, you will now become a character in my story that no one likes. *evil cackle* PAYBACK FOR TRICKING ME ALEX ㈴0**

Roxytj22:** I think instead of having an initiate crush on Tobias I'm gonna have an initiate crush on Tris because that doesn't happen very often..**

**WritingWolf ak. AlphaWolf: Yes, I agree with you, that doesn't happen a lot. I think I'm gonna go with your idea. :)**

**Diverauntless4610: Ok I'll try my best writing your idea, although I'm not sure how it'll turn out...It's probably gonna be the last dare of the Candor or Dauntless game.**

**tobiasandfrogs: Yes. Definitely. The initiate shall get a ginormous butt wooping. :D**

**Kattieroxs: Umm..I'm not really comfortable writing that and I feel really bad rejecting a suggestion after saying that I needed suggestions but thanks anyway for reviewing and reading my story!**

**Guest: I'm not going to have Fourtris break up because they are one of my main ships but she might become friends with one or two of the initiates and I will DEFINITELY have one of the initiates crushing on her. Also, a paint ball war is coming up ;)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they really help me. I will for sure have one of the initiates crushing on Tris and a paint ball war. Also, I might add in Doge if any of you know who he is...and I'm gonna use deadlybooklover's idea and have a chapter showing what they do for Christmas. Anyways here's the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my brain...and my pillow pet.**

Tris POV

I look around the circle deciding who to target next. "How about..hmmm Zeke!"

Zeke looks over at me, "DARE, I ain't no Amity scaredy cat!"

Uriah pokes Zeke in the arm, "I believe the term you're looking for is pansycake, Zekeybear."

Mar whacks Uriah over the head. "You're never gonna bring it back Uri." She chastises him as he pouts, nursing his injured head.

"Ok Zeke, I dare you to let Lynn dress you up and then go do the Harlem Shake in the Pit."

Zeke nods and Lynn grins with an evil glint in her eyes. They disappear for a few minutes until Zeke returns wearing a pink sparkly tutu, a leather jacket over a lime green rhinestone studded tank top, a motorcycle helmet, nine inch heels, and fairy wings on his back. Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, and Zeke all head to the Pit.

They all come back laughing a few minutes later and show us a video of Zeke doing the Harlem Shake when a little girl walks over to him and tugs on his tutu.

"Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?" She asks him,

Zeke looks down at her and takes off his helmet handing it to her, "Uh, yea, sure...Here you go little girl, uh, Merry Early Christmas!" He then proceeds to run off as fast as he can, unfortunately his tutu starts to fall down and he trips on it, falling flat on his face.

I fall over from laughter and start rolling around on the floor. "Zeke had a MoonMoon moment!"

"Yea, yea, yea" Zeke waves us off, "let's just get on with the game."

We eventually stop laughing and Zeke looks around for someone to torture..er..ask.

"Will, C or D?"

Will groans, "Me, again?!"

"Yup!" Zeke exclaims happily, "now hurry up and answer the question!"

Will sighs, "Truth."

Uriah giggles in the corner mouthing pansycake at Will. Mar hits him over the head again.

"Who was your first kiss and where is she now?"

"Her name was Alexandria, or Alex for short. She transferred over to Amity."

Christina looks angry, "You mean Alex that snobby Erudite girl who hit on anything resembling male?!"

Will sighs again, "That's her."

Christina glares at space and Will moves on to ask Shauna.

"Truth." She says. Everyone looks at her weirdly, she almost never chooses truth. "What?! I'm too lazy to get up right now!" She explains.

Everyone nods understandingly and Will continues

"What is your most embarrassing childhood memory?" Will asks her.

Shauna takes off her jacket and everyone oooooooooo's while she looks around the room.

"Christina," Shauna decides.

Christina straightens up, finishing up her hate fest about the Alex girl. "Dare."

Shauna grins evilly, just like Lynn. "I dare you to call the Alex person and invite her to play with us."

Christina hesitates, warring between her hatred for Alex and her pride over almost never refusing a dare. "Fine."

Everyone cheers and Christina reaches for her phone, dialing the number that Will tells her to. Christina puts it on speaker and everyone leans in to listen.

"Hello?" we hear Alex answer.

"Hi, is this Alex?" Christian asks her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh yes..?"

"Hey Alex this is Christina, remember me from Candor? I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Dauntless and play Candor or Dauntless with me and my friends..and my _boyfriend _Will too. You can find us in apartment 242."

"Sure! I'll be over In a few! Ooooo and I'll bring some bread too!" Alex chirps perkily, then hangs up.

Christina glares at Shauna and we continue with the game.

""Marlene." She asks.

"Candor," Mar replies, then looks over at Uriah, "and if you even utter one syllable about it I will smack you into next week."

Uriah gulps and nods while Zeke laughs his head off.

"Rate the boys in here from 1-10 on if you would date them and explain why. 10 meaning you would definitely date them and 1 meaning you would never date them."

Marlene surveys the room, "Uriah 10, obviously, Zeke 7, Will 2, and Four 9. Uriah because I already date him, Zeke because he's kinda weird but he's still pretty nice and fun to be around, Will because I don't really know him and I'm not really into Erudite dudes, Four because he's cute and seems like he would be a pretty good boyfriend, judging by how happy Tris is, but I don't know anything about him and he seems like a closed off kind of person.

Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door and Uriah gets up to answer it.

"Hello?" We hear Uriah say to whoever is at the door.

We hear a high pitched, "Hey! I'm Alex, is Christina here?" In reply and instantly know who it is.

Uriah lets her in and she shows us the bread that she brought for us, "Amity always have bread, like, every single day. For example, this morning I had a bagel for breakfast, wait do bagels have bread in them? If it then I probably shouldn't have eaten it..." She explains to us and blathers in for another ten minutes about the wonders of Amity bread. *note the sarcasm*

**OK so I know this is a REALLY short chapter but I will try to update soon. I already have some ideas for dares or truths for Alex. Again I'm REALLY sorry for cutting this chapter so short, I had intended to finally finish up the C or D game. Please Review!**

**PS**

**Did you know that PS stand for postnote?...I think..**

**Anyways REVIEW AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, now we can ****_finally_**** finish** **up**** the C or D game and get on with the story. :) Here are your replies. Also, I apologize for any typos or bad grammar ahead of time because I was going over some of the previous chapters and realize that I had a bunch of typos.**

**My name is top secret: So I see you finally made yourself an account. I know it's you Ny, because 1 only you would** **say**** something like PEACE TO THE WORLD randomly in a review, and 2 you gave me that suggestion at lunch weeks ago. ;) IM A DETECTIVE! You may call me Sherlock. PICKLEBOTTOM...**

**deadlybooklover: So subtle with your winks you are. ;) Yes, I will** **include**** you and add weird doctor who stuff in this chapter. And I will also have Christina TOTALLY humiliate Alex..or at least I'll try to... **

**thewritingranger233: Well I took that bagel conversation from when you were pretending to be** **Amity**** and annoying me. :P**

**Kattieroxs: I don't mean to come across as rude or anything but I honestly don't give a (insert swear word of your choice here) about how many followers I have for my story. So, no, I'm not gonna go with your idea, but thanks again for the review and suggestion.**

**tye dye tail: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm definitely gonna use it in this chapter!**

**ilovedonuts21: I'm glad you like Alex! I actually based her off of my friend Alex (except my friend doesn't hit on anything male, don't worry). :D**

**Guest: *takes a bow* thank you, I try my best ;)**

**On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my pillow pet (dis gonna be my disclaimer for now on)**

Tris POV

After Alex FINALLY stopped telling us about the "wonders" of bread, we continued with our game.

It was Marlene's turn to choose who went next. "Lynn." She decided.

"Dare." Lynn decided.

"I dare you to go into the Pit and in its the first group of people that you see."

Lynn got up and went to the Pit. She returned a few minutes later dragging Gabby, Kiana, Hazel, and Augustus behind her. The group of initiates look extremely confused and slightly scared. Lynn plopped back into her spot in the circle and Marlene explained the rules of the game to the initiates and they each found a seat in the circle, looking around the circle anxiously.

"Uriah." Lynn said, "You know the question."

Guess she's not feeling very talkative today.

"And you know the answer, dear Lynn." Uriah tells her.

"I dare you to drink a secret concoction of my creation."

Uriah contemplates this dare for a few seconds, "Dare accepted!"

Lynn heads over to the kitchen and gets out a blender and a frying pan. Then she goes into Zeke's room to grab God-knows-what.

We hear some clanging, crashing, and maniacal laughter coming from her direction in the kitchen and she soon returns with a small cup of barf-worthy looking goop.

Uriah gulps and cautiously takes the glass from Lynn. Lynn grins at him and Alex takes a loaf of bread out of her bread basket to munch on. Uriah tentatively sniffs the goop in a cup and takes a tiny sip. His face immediately turns green and he puts the cup down.

"Geez Lynn! What did you _put_ in here?!"

Lynn grins yet again, "My special recipe of four cloves of garlic, one habanero pepper, a pair of fried socks fresh from under Zeke's bed, a cup of orange juice, one can of sardines, and lots of mustard!"

"Well, I didn't agree to drink the whole entire drink so I'm just going to go and soak my mouth in Listerine mouth wash...and a few tubes of toothpaste too. Excuse me for a moment." Uriah says as he gets up.

Uriah comes back with minty breath and devilish grin on his face. "You." Uriah points at Gabby.

"Me?" Gabby asks and points at herself.

Uriah nods. "C or D?"

"Uh...Truth I guess.." She says akwardly..

Uriah looks disappointed. "Fine, we'll do truth. Hmm..who in this room would you eat first if the apocalypse came and everyone resorted to cannibalism?"

Im beginning to think that Uriah has a little too much time in his hands.

"I'd probably choose the Amity girl," She answers, "because everyone else is trained to fight and Hazel, Kiana, and Gus are my friends."

"Okay!" Uriah says cheerfully.

"I have to pick someone now right?" Gabby asks.

"Yep!" Marlene says.

"Four." She says uncomfortably. Probably because she doesn't know anyone else's name.

"Truth." He answers her.

"Why do they call you Four?"

"Because I only have four fears." He says.

The initiates gasp and whisper among themselves.

Tobias looks over at me and smiles, "Six. C or D?"

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to sit in my lap." I roll my eyes at his cornyness. At this rate the initiates might suspect something.

Just to be a smart ass I take off my jacket and stick my tongue out at Tobias. He pouts.

"Shauna C or D?" I ask her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try some of Alex's bread." Obviously Shauna doesn't know what Amity bread contains, she agrees and Alex hands her a loaf. Shauna takes a small bite and decides that she likes the taste so takes a few more bites. Zeke looks like he wants to say something to her but decides against it.

"Okay," Shauna gets out between her mouthfuls of bread, "Christina, C..or D?"

"Truth." She answers.

"What is something that not a lot of people know about Tri-Six?" She corrects herself, glancing warily at the initiates.

"Well, sometimes she dreams about potatoes and starts talking about them in her sleep." She offers.

I blush and everyone else laughs.

Christina turns to Alex, "Alex C or D?"

"Dare?" Alex answers, although it comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.

I think that if a priest walked in here right now they might mistake Christina for Satan and banish her to hell because of the way she's grinning at Alex. "I dare you to go to the Erudite library and moon everybody.

Alex blushes and considers the dare. She isn't exactly dressed for candor or dauntless seeing as she's only wearing a simple tank top and pair of shorts. She grimaces and accepts the dare.

Everyone follows her, not wanting to miss the moment when an Amity, from the supposed "peace keeper faction" causes mayhem with the snotty Erudite. Not to mention people will probably recognize her face, after all she used to belong to Erudite.

We kinda had to help her get on the train, she was really scared but we pushed her forward and she just barely made it. We wait a few minutes until the front of the Erudite building comes into view. Complete with all of the intricate sculptures and portraits of Jeanine Matthews.

Alex manages to jump off of the train by herself, although she skins her knee and loses a loaf of bread in the process. She cautiously walks over to the library area where most of the Erudite spend their free time, pretending to red with their fake glasses. The Erudite glance over at Alex disturbed by her presence and the big group of scary Dauntless behind her, grinning like maniacs.

Alex hesitantly turns around and moons them, they all cover their eyes and we burst out laughing at the looks in their faces. We all rush to get out before one of the Erudite snobs calls the police on us. Then we'd be screwed.

During the ride back to the Compound Alex's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" She answers.

We can only hear half of the conservation but it sounds like she's talking to someone name Haley, who's most likely one of her friends from Amity.

"Hey guys," Alex says, breaking me out of my thoughts, "my friend Haley is gonna join us...if that's okay with you," she quickly adds.

We all turn to Uriah, "Fine by me" he says shrugging.

"Yay!" Alex squeals.

We all jump off of the train just as the Amity bread is starting to take effect in Shauna.

"Hey guys," Shauna giggles, "I can count rainbows, what's your superpower?"

Alex's friend Haley meets us at Uriah's apartment. She's _very _tall and seems a lot like Alex. Bubbly and enthusiastic, that is. She waves at us, "Hi I'm Haley!"

We all say some form of hello and introduce ourselves. "Watch out," Alex whispers, "once she starts laughing she doesn't stop."

"Will." Alex says.

"Me?" Will asks pointing to himself.

"Yep!" Alex says, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Truth, I guess." He answers.

"Describe everyone in the room and your opinion of them."

"Okay, I'll start with you," he says pointing at Alex, "let's see, short, fiery red hair, green eyes, bubbly, and enthusiastic, overall you'd probably make a great friend." At this Christina glares at him. "But only as a friend." He adds quickly before Christina murders Alex right then and there. "Christina, tall, beautiful, sort of a motor mouth at times, energetic, and has lots of friends. Also, very lovable." Christina and Will decide that now is the precise moment to engage in a make out session and everyone covers their eyes.

Shauna giggles and shouts, "TEAM JACOB!" randomly.

I start yawning uncontrollably and lean on Tobias's shoulder. He picks me up and the next thing I know I'm lying in bed while MoonMoon licks my face.


End file.
